Nerd's Game
by Izumi-Kitthiee
Summary: Siempre se dice que los "nerds" se entienden entre ellos, pero nunca encuentran el amor, aunque, unos chicos quizá romperán ese estúpido dicho. UA.
1. Lluvia Abundante

***Nerd's Game***

_**Gohan x Videl**_

Universo Alterno

**_Capitulo 1_**

_**+Videl+**_

Enredo mis dedos sobre mi cabello y pestañeo una vez más; es el primer día de clases y llovía abundantemente.

Mi mirada se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del salón, había un chico de atractivo físico, de anteojos y gran musculatura. Miré fijamente su perfil mientras escribía algo en un papel y cuando volví a darme cuenta, el tenía su mirada clavada en mí.

Un descarado sonrojo inunda mis mejillas y vuelvo a ver a mi cuaderno, no podía creer que me hubiera pillado viendolo, arreglé mis lentes en su lugar y decidí ponerle atención al profesor.

— ¿Ya viste a aquel chico?— Susurra una voz detrás de mi, es Erza, siempre busca a alguien con quien ligar, quizás no es la mejor compañia, pero me conformo.

—¿Cual?— Pregunto con ingenuidad, como si no supiera de quien habla.

—El musculoso de allá, el de lentes ¿A que esta ligable, no crees?— Dice ella alegremente, tirandole miradas coquetas mientras el hace apuntes a su cuaderno. Tengo que fingir que no lo había visto, cuando ya lo había _"ojeado"_.

Toca el timbre. Me levanto.

Todo el mundo sale como una estampida y yo me quedo a recoger mis cuadernos. Veo salir a Erza detrás del chico. Mi cara arde de verguenza y furia, pero ignoro el sentimiento y camino hasta la puerta, dispuesta a ir a casa.

—Soy Erza, mucho gusto ¿Y tu?— Ella añade sonriente y acaricia la manga de su brazo derecho, no puedo creer que los esté espiando.

—Son Gohan, un placer—Dice el y añade un ligera sonrisa. _Son Gohan_, ese es su nombre, es bonito, creativo... e interesante.

Me sonrojo levemente al recordar que estoy detrás de una pared espiándolos. Remuevo mi cabello de mis ojos y me encamino a casa, aún lloviendo, sin paraguas.

Abro la puerta y salgo caminando hacia mi casa, aunque este lloviendo, estoy dispuesta a salir caminando.

Más adelante, siento pasos atrás de mi, y analizo si de verdad quiero mirar atrás. Siento una obstrucción sobre mi, tapando donde se supone que me caía agua, viró hacia atrás y me encuentro con sus ojos, con_** Gohan.**_

**Continuara...**

N.A:

Nuevo fic!, espero prosperos resultados con este fic, y sinceramente eh estado practicando mucho, asi que espero que sea de su agrado.

Espero actualizar pronto!


	2. El Cielo Azul

_**Capitulo 2**_

**E**l **C**ielo **A**zul

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

**+Gohan+**

Esa chica llamó mi atención desde que entré a la clase, sus ojos azules parecía el mismo cielo azul reflejado en el, su pálida piel y su cabello azabache largo, amarrado en una coleta.

Obviamente, noté como me miraba, o quizás, veía al chico a mi lado, porque ¿Quién se fijaría en un "nerd" como yo.

Ah esa chica le dicen "nerd" pero para serlo, es muy atractiva.

Poco después de haber salido de clase, una chica llamada _Erza _intentó coquetear conmigo, o eso es lo que ella intentó, yo fui cortés pero no le seguí el juego.

Salí del colegio y una cuadra más adelante estaba esa chica de ojos azules, aceleré el paso para llegar hasta ella.

En vista de que yo traigo un paraguas, me permite ser todo un caballero y darle una buena impresión de mí, claro, para que seamos _amigos_.

Corrí detrás de ella y obstruí el paso de la lluvia en contacto con su uniforme, ella volteó y abrió sus grandes ojos azules con asombro.

–Hola–Dije y agregué una dulce sonrisa

–Hola–Contestó ella con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, es realmente más linda de cerca.

–¿Eres de mi clase cierto?–Me hice el ingenuo, aunque ya lo sabía, quizás ella no lo sepa o no me haya notado.

–Así es–Dice ella con esa dulce y angelical voz.

–Te acompaño a casa si deseas–Agregué.

–Si no es mucha molestia, sería un placer–Dijo ella, ante eso último, ella hizo una sonrisa muy tierna y mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho.

–Ah sí, por cierto, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

–Videl, mucho gusto, y tu?– Dios, ese nombre es hermoso.

–Son Gohan, igualmente.

**~o~o~o~o~o~**

Pensé que iba a haber un silencio incómodo en todo el camino, pero fue todo lo contrario, nuestros gustos son bastante similares a decir verdad.

Su casa era grande, y por lo que mencionó, vive con su padre.

–Te agradezco mucho haberme acompañado a mi casa Gohan!–Dijo esto, ella se volteó hacia mi y me sonrió.

–De nada–Agregué

–Espero vernos mañana–Se despidió Videl y yo le devolví el mismo. Seguido de esto, a lluvia comenzó a empeorar y corrí hacia mi departamento.

Ella no era muy alta, su cabello llegaba hasta por debajo de sus hombros y carga unas gafas color negras, muy similares a las mías, ella es simplemente _hermosa _y no me canso de decirlo.

Poco después llegue a mi departamento y calenté una comida en el microondas, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos ojos azules como el cielo de aquel mismo color.

Quizás me guste, pero no lo creo, o tal vez sí...o...bueno, creo que sí, me gusta.

**~o~o~o~**

Hoy amanece soleado, con un bello cielo azul que lo rodea, aquel cielo, era imposible de olvidar.

Caminé por un vía cerca del colegio, oigo pasos acelerados detrás de mi, y no les pongo atención pues, puede ser cualquier otra persona.

Una mano me sacude el hombro y me asombro al ver quien era, _**Erza**_.

–Buenos Días Erza–Dije cortes mente

–Buenos días Lindo~!–Agh, odio las que son demasiado confiadas y coquetas

El cielo se fue nublando y lo que más llamo mi atención, fue una chica pelinegra, aparentemente conocida para mis ojos, pero sin la capacidad de reconocerla, cruzar la calle con mucha prisa, dejando caer sus libros y recogiéndolos con la mayor rapidez posible, y al ver un auto a mínimo, 2 kilómetros de ella, me alarmé.

Corrí hacia la calle dejando a Erza hablando sola y abrasé a la chica que estaba en la calle y nos tiramos hacia un lado, su cabeza se asomó y me lleve una gran sorpresa, le acababa de _salvar _la **vida **a _**Videl**_...

**N.A:**

Actualizando! Yo pos, esta vez lo hice más largo e.e Así que espero que sea de su agrado!

Disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews! me ayudan a seguir avanzando :3

Bye-Bye!


End file.
